The Destruction of Dragonspyre Part 1
by Shadespawn
Summary: The City of Dragonspyre is deatroyed by the dragon titan and a mysterious man is kidnapping students from the Academy. Keira Stardust is living her average, everyday life when these things beging to happen.


Destruction of Dragonspyre Part 1

Disclaimer: The following, is a non-profit, fan based Wizard 101 is owned by Kingsisle Entertainment. Please support the official game.

**Chapter 1: Back to School**

Keira Stardust, a young, phlegmatic thaumaturge has just arrived for her first day of class at Dragonspyre Academy.

Keira: Good morning Cameron!

Cameron: Hey Keira! How was your trip to Ravenwood? Was it as interesting as they say?

Keira: Sure was. Apparently the source of all magic was a tree named Bartleby and I had the pleasure of exchanging a few words with him.

Cameron: That's interesting.

Keira: Yep. So, what did you do over summer break?

Cameron: Well, my dad was going to take me to Celestia, until we found out that the entire world is now sunk underwater. Apparently there was some 'huge flood'. So far there aren't any survivors.

Keira: How sad… An entire world… gone…

*The bell rings*

Keira: Sorry Cameron I gotta go, I'll be late for class!

Cameron: Ok, see you later!

*About four hours later, Keira is in class learning about different types of elves*

Keira: (To herself) Ugh… This is SO boring… I really wish a real elf would show up right now, at least that would give us some excitement…

Instructor: …arrows are usually enhanced based on their different types. Keira, would you come and summon an Ice elf for us.

Keira: (To herself) Finally! (To everyone) Alright, here goes!

*A fire elf appears*

Keira: Hold on, that's not right…

*She twinges her wand to mutate the elf*

Keira: There we go! Here you are Mrs. Bonnet, an ice elf!

Instructor: Very nice Keira! Everyone, give her a hand.

*Applause*

*Bell rings*

Instructor: Alright everyone, don't forget the homework for tonight, Summon an Elf…

*Keira meets up with Cameron in the courtyard*

Keira: Hey Cameron. First day back at school… I'm not looking forward to tomorrow.

Cameron: Same here… Mr. Longaxe gave us a pop quiz, on the first day! Hey, here comes Hannah.

Hannah: Hey Keira, Cameron.

Keira: Hi.

Hannah: Tommy and I are headed down to the Forum for some dinner. You guys wanna come?

Cameron and Keira: Sure.

*The group make their way to the Forum*

Hannah: I'll be right back I need to use the lady's room.

Keira: Sure, Cameron and I are going to pick up some things for dinner.

*Hannah leaves*

Keira: Hmm, how about Magic Marvin's?

Cameron: Sounds good, my favorite place to eat.

*Keira and Cameron order and sit down to eat*

Keira: So Cameron, what was that your dad was talking about? Summoning a… uh… Dragon?

Cameron: Yeah, but it's supposed to be the most powerful dragon. He and the rest of the council are working on it.

Keira: Hmm.

Waitress: Can I get you anything to drink dear?

Keira: No, nothing for me… Cameron?

Cameron: Uh, yeah. I'll take a Dragonfruit punch.

Waitress: Coming right up, hun!

*The two finish their meal*

Keira: Hey, where's Hannah?

Cameron: I don't know… She should have been long done by now.

Keira: I'll see if I can find her.

Cameron: Alright… I should probably get home. I'll see you tomorrow Keira!

Keira: You too!

*Keira runs to the restroom where Hannah is supposed to be*

Keira: Hannah, Hannah? You in here?

*Keira hears a whisper from behind her and sees a large shadow looming behind her out of the corner of her eye*

Keira: Hannah? *turns around*

*There is nothing there*

*She is struck by fear and rushes back to her dormitory on the Academy campus*

Keira: I must be imagining things. I just need some sleep, that's all…

*She goes to sleep*

Chapter 2: Drake Riding

*Keira wakes up and shakes off the events of the past night… She makes her way to Rider's Ridge along with the rest of her class*

Hornswaggle: Hello students, my name is Mrs. Hornswaggle and I am you new Riding Instructor!

Class: Good morning Mrs. Hornswaggle…

Hornswaggle: Today I will be showing you a demonstration of drake riding, oh how exciting!

Keira: *To herself* This should be interesting.

*Mrs. Hornswaggle climbs on top of her drake*

Hornswaggle: Ready Valerian? Let's go!

Drake: Hold on tight ma'am!

*They zoom off into the distance and the entire class is awed with "Oooh's"*

Keira: Wow!

*As the drake and her rider swoop past a tower, a dark figure looms in the window*

Keira: *This catches her attention* Uh… uh… mmm…

*The dark figure disappears*

Keira: *She stands there, oblivious*

*The drake that Hornswaggle is riding begins swoon uncontrollably and finally crashes into the crowd of students* *Keira dodges this just in time*

Class: AH!

Keira: Oh my…

*The drake is dead and Hornswaggle is badly injured*

*Healers arrive shortly and take her away*

Healer: Class dismissed!

*A few hours later Keira meets up with Cameron again*

Cameron: Keira! Did you here about that horrible drake accident?

Keira: Mmmhmmm… *nods her head while biting her lip*

Cameron: What's wrong?

Keira: Nothing…

Cameron: well obviously something is wrong, I can see it all over your face.

Keira: I said nothing is wrong, lay off!

Cameron: *Astonished* Keira…

Keira: I'm sorry, I just…

Cameron: It's alright Keira. Now come on, you can tell me what happened.

Keira: Well, last night when I went searching for Hannah, I felt like someone was watching me…

Cameron: And?

Keira: When I turned around, there was no one there, but I still felt very afraid like it was still watching me…

Cameron: Really… What's 'it'?

Keira: I don't know, all I could see was the shadow…

Cameron: You haven't told anyone yet?

Keira: Mmm, no, not yet… During the lesson this morning, just before the crash, I saw the same shadowy figure standing in the Ridge Tower window… Cameron I don't know what to do!

Cameron: You need to tell someone, now.

*The head directly to the Headmaster's office in the Great Spire*

Headmaster: What can I do for you two?

Keira: Sir, I think someone is stalking me, and I think the same person caused the crash.

Headmaster: This is troubling… I've heard the same from some of you other students.

Keira and Cameron: Really?

Headmaster: Yes… There have also been a few… accidents…

Wizard: *Bursts into the room* Sir! Hannah Firedust is… missing… We have just found her broken wand and burned spell book. She was kidnapped!

Headmaster, Cameron and Keira: WHAT?

Headmaster: Not in my city! Do you have a lead yet?

Wizard: Yes sir… We believe she may be in Lord Graccus' tomb…

Headmaster: Come with me then, we are going to get her back!

Keira: Cameron: Please let us come!

Headmaster: No! It is FAR too dangerous for you kids!

Keira: Please, she's my friend!

Headmaster: NO! Go back to your dormitory… Mr. Frostflame, put the city on lockdown!

Frostflame: Yes sir!

Headmaster: Get out of here kids, go!

*Keira and Cameron rush back to their dormitories*

Chapter 3: The Volcano Erupts

*The Headmaster along with several other wizards enter Lord Graccus' tomb*

Headmaster: Be careful… Stay together.

*Whispers*

Headmaster: Wha-?

*The Headmaster drops to the floor dead*

Wizards: Sir! *They look angrily at the shadow*

Shadow: *Grins* GRAAAHHH! *Rushes them… they all fall down dead*

*Meanwhile*

Keira: This is bad… *She gets an idea* The mirror professor Greyrose gave me!

*She looks for it*

Keira: Here it is! Professor Greyrose, can you hear me?

Greyrose: Yes dear, what is the matter?

Keira: The students are disappearing, and I think the headmaster is in danger!

Greyrose: What? What's going on?

Keira: The city is on lock down and…

*The ground rumbles*

Keira: Ah! *Looks out the window*

*An earthquake shakes the entire city and smoke billows out of the Great Spire*

Keira: Oh no!

Greyrose: What?

Keira: It looks like… The volcano is erupting!

*A loud boom sounds and the volcano sends out a shockwave that shatters all of the glass, including the mirror*

Keira: AH!

*Screams from the campus, people running every which direction… chaos…*

*Lava begins to pour out of the volcano*

Keira: Oh my… *Pounds on the door* *She opens it* *Cameron is standing there with blood pouring out of his shoulder*

Cameron: Unh… *Falls down*

*The ceiling begins to cave in and Keira is trying to drag Cameron away*

Cameron: Look out!

*A huge rock fly's out of the volcano and smashes into the building they are in*

Cameron: *pushes Keira out of the way but is crushed by rubble*

Keira: CAMERON! NO!

Instructor: Keira, get out of here! Get to the Athenium, there's a Spiral door there!

Keira: What is that?

*A huge dragon climbs out of the volcano and roars so loudly that Keira is forced to cover her ears*

Keira: A monster!

Instructor: A titan! Run!

*A large army of Draconians begins to march out of the volcano*

*The Dragonspyre Academy staff all use their power to hold back the dragon as long as they can*

Keira:*Runs*

*Keira finally makes it to the Spiral door and uses her key that Headmaster Ambrose gave her to open the door to Wizard City*

*As she looks back one last time, she sees the entire city crumbling into ruin, but she also these the dragon wrap itself around the Great Spire and freeze into place, no doubt due to the magic of the Academy staff*

*Keira walks throught the door and finds herself in Bartleby*

Keira: Dragonspyre… my home… *Bursts into tears*

*This concludes Part 1, Part 2 will be coming soon… Thanks and I hope you enjoyed*


End file.
